Electronic devices such as flat panel televisions, flat panel displays and the like have been widely used because of their high definition, large screen, light weight, and other advantages. Current flat panel television or current flat panel display is generally mounted on a wall through a wall mount, thereby saving space. However, current wall mount does not have an adjusting function and is inconvenient to mount. Once the mount is completed, a mounting position can no longer be adjusted, and a position and a viewing angle of the flat panel television cannot be adjusted, which is inconvenient for using.